thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carley (VG SE)
'Carley '''is main character who appears in The Walking Dead Video Game (S.E Version) in the first season and can be a returning character for season 2. Pre-Apocalypse Atlanta, Georgia Little is known about Carley's personal life or family, other than that she was raised Lutheran. Before the outbreak, Carley was a regional news reporter for WABE in Atlanta, Georgia and worked with fellow co-worker, Steve. Having spent time as a correspondent in various war-zones, she is experienced in surviving under extreme circumstances, and is also proficient in the use of firearms. Right before the outbreak, Carley and her production crew drove to Macon to cover the Cherry Blossom Festival. The crew was attacked by walkers and she was forced to watch as her producer was eaten alive just a few feet away from her. She was saved by Doug and joins him. They both later meet up with Glenn, Lilly, and her father, Larry. Post-Apocalypse A Brand New Day ''TBA Starving For Food TBA Long Days Are Here TBA Danger Is Near TBA Nothing Left To Lose TBA Those Who Remain TBA A Home Divided TBA Danger Is Here TBA Among The Dead TBA Can't Go Back Now TBA Death (Nothing Left To Lose) Killed By * Zombies (Caused) * Travis (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) * Lee Everett (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Omid (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Christa (Indirectly Caused, Accidental) * Kenny (Indirectly Caused, Accidental; Out of Mercy) If Carley is chosen to cross balcony first, it will break and cause her to fall into the alleyway below. Once Lee and Kenny reach the bottom, they find that a rung has impaled into her stomach which attracts Walkers due to the fresh blood pouring from her wound, When Kenny locks Lee out, he grabs his pistol and shoots Carley in the head to prevent the Walkers from killing her. If Travis is sent first then Carley will survive the episode. Death (Can't Go Back Now) Killed By * Luke (Indirectly Caused, Accidental, Determinant) * Mary (Indirectly Caused) * Zombie (Caused; Caused, Determinant) * Herself (Caused, Determinant) * Bonnie (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) '' * Vitali ''(Caused, Accidental, Determinant) * Clementine (Caused, Accidental, Determinant) If Travis is sent first to cross first, After the shootout with Steve's Bandits with Luke getting shot in his leg, as the group along with Arvo and Brock cross the ice lake, however as Luke attempts to cross, he falls in along with Bonnie and Vitali, the three of them drown with Clementine falling in however a walker clings to her leg, Carley jumps into the water and pulls it off, however the Walker then grabs Carley's leg and starts to pull her under, before she drowns, she says a goodbye before she drowns with the Walker dragging her corpse of her body to the bottom. Since her brain wasn't destroyed, it is possible that she reanimated. Killed Victims * Mary (Determinant). * Herself (Caused, Determinant). * Many Unnamed Save-Lots Bandits (Alongside her fellow survivors). * Numerous counts of zombies. Trivia * Carley and Travis are the first two determinant characters to appear in another season. * Carley is the second best shot of the group, the first being Mark. * Originally Carley and Travis were going to be killed in Danger Is Here, Carley would've taken Carlo's place and would be devoured by the herd however Travis would be killed by Carver to protect Rebecca. * Due to the differences from the canon game, Carley and Doug had become a couple before Starving For Food.